My Life
by BloodyWeapons40Bubble
Summary: What happens when Sakura moves next to Sasuke. What if he finds out what's going on with her? How is Sakura going to keep all her secrets when she is in her dads class? Will love sprout out between Sasuke and Sakura or will Sakura end up hating him? AU
1. Intro

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_  
**_Okay so this is my first story ever, I hope you enjoy it._**  
**_By the way the characters ages are:_**  
**_Main characters:_**  
**_Sakura- 17_**  
**_Sasuke- 17- Sakura's old best friend_**  
**_Zaku- 17-Sakura's Ex bf _**  
**_Naruto- 17-Sasuke's best friend_**  
**_Supporting Characters:_**  
**_Gaara- 17- Sakura's twin bro_**  
**_Kankuro-18- Sakura's bro_**  
**_Sasori- 22- Sakura's bro_**  
**_Temari- 20- Sakura's sis_**  
**_Akiko- 19-Sakura's sis_**  
**_Itachi- 21- Akatsuki_**  
**_Zetsu- 24- Akatsuki_**  
**_Deidara- 19-Akatsuki_**  
**_Kisame- 28-Akatsuki_**  
**_Hidan- 24-Akatsuki_**  
**_Kakazu- 29-Akatsuki_**  
**_Pein- 24-Leader of Akatsuki_**  
**_Konan- 23-Akatsuki_**  
**_Kakashi- 31-teature_**  
**_And the whole rookie nine is the same age as Sasuke and Sakura, that includes Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo also. I actually like Karin, she's a really cool character and all, anyways the girl to be disliked in this story is Ami and her passé._**  
**_Review please(even if it's flames) and tell me if I need to do something to the storyline or give me advise. I would really appreciate it, Thanks for reading._**  
**_ Now on to the story._**  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Christina Aguilera-I'm Ok_**

**_Thinking- _**_LALA_  
**_Inner Sakura-LALA_**  
**_Song-_**_LALA_  
**_Regular-_**_LALA_

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget  
All the lines you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK

"Lets have a round of applause for the Black Blossom"  
I heard so much cheering from the crowd, it's so funny how they think the song is just a song but it's not its my life. I still have the bruises since that day, the way he touched me, the way he hit me. I thought I loved him but no then there was my dad. Oh well, but I do miss my brothers and Temari. I wonder if they remember me how I was, I wonder if they even-

"Sakura lets go now there waiting"  
"Hmm what"  
"I said that we need to go there waiting for us, Geese woman I swear you better start listening to me instead of wasting your time thinking over crap that won't ever happen you should start tying to be more like Akiko and less like that whore of a mom" my dad seethed to me  
"O-oh I'm so-o sorry dad I was just t-thinking lets-

**SLAP**

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, I know that it's really short but I have no clue how to start it and that's what I came up with. If you are confused then continue reading and you'll find out.  
Review please and tell me what you think so far

Thanks for reading

BloodyWeapons40Bubble 


	2. Kakashi

_**Authors Note**_

**Okay so this is the second chapter of My Life. The rating might change, because of future chapters, but not because I'm going to put a lemon or lime. This story includes lots of abuse, I'm not sure if I'm going to explain the abuse or not. **

**I hope you continue to read on and I hope you like the story. **

**I also want to thank ****Mizuki-chan Uchiha ****and ****Sai the Black Rose ****for adding my story to story-alert.**

**Please review**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto and I never will **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of My Life**

_**Thinking- **__LALA___

_**Inner Sakura-LALA**_

_**Song-**__LALA___

_**Regular-**_LALA

My name is Sakura Haruno and I start high school tomorrow. Akiko is also going to the same school as me, Konaha High. The only reason she got in is because of our father, Konoha High is a school for people who excel in sports, school, art, music etc. I excel in music and school and Akiko doesn't excel in anything. As you can probably tell I don't really like Akiko, she is one of those people who get every little thing they want, because they are a 'angel' when instead they aren't even nice to people and are always whoring around.

_**Recap**_

"Sakura lets go now their waiting"

"Hmm.. what"

"I said that we need to go there waiting for us, Geese woman I swear you better start listening to me instead of wasting your time thinking over crap that won't ever happen you should start tying to be more like Akiko and less like that whore of a mom" my dad seethed to me.

"O-oh I'm so-o sorry dad I was just t-thinking lets-

**SLAP**

_**Present**_

" Don't try and say 'sorry' to me girl, when you deserve no such thing as being able to say 'sorry', you need to stop trying to be the perfect angel when your lovely sister is. When we get home be ready for your punishment," my father said to me.

" Yes s-sir"

When we got home I knew what was going to happen, he would get his belt and beat me to where I wanted to die from the pain. He has always hit me, but not when my mother was around. She would always take the beatings for me and my siblings. He would always grab the belt and beat her every time my mother or myself and my siblings did something he didn't like. Let me tell you about my mom. She _was_ the sweetest person, a person could ever wish for, she was always putting other people before herself even if it meant she would get hurt. My mother and my father's marriage was arranged; she never loved my dad. She would always tell me stories right before bed about the man she was truly in love with.

She would always call him her knight in shining armor, never said the name of him though… but I always knew that she would escape this hell to go to him and take us all with her. She did escape and did take all the kids with her. Except me. I always thought that she would take me with her also, but I was wrong. I remember the night she left, the things she said - oh how they hurt me so much, to know that I couldn't go with her. She said that she was going to her night in shining armor and that she wanted to take me with her, but couldn't. I was eight years old then.

I grew up hating my mom and her knight in shining armor especially for taking her away from me. I will never forget the hair of my moms savior, silver. He was so tall and thin, he also looked like a knight. But not from those old stories, where he wore silver armor, he was more of a knight of the dark.

My mother took all of my siblings away with her: Gaara my twin brother, Temari my older sister, Kankuro my older brother, and Sasori my eldest brother. I remember how we would all go into Sasori's room when mother and father were fighting and just held onto each other like it was our last moment together. I never would have imagined that we would ever be separated from each other, from my own mother.

That was nine years ago…ever since then my dad has taken his anger and frustration out on me, never once hitting or yelling at Akiko. My father cheated on my mother with some prostitute, thus came Akiko. My mother also cheated on father. They never once had a child with both their DNA in one child. I'm not my fathers daughter, I'm my mother's knight in shining armor's daughter. It makes me happy to know that I don't have that man's DNA in my body, but having the man's DNA who took my mother and my sibling away from me, also isn't something to be thrilled about.

My mother has emerald green eyes and cherry blossom pink hair and pale skin, I'm an exact replica of her. Gaara has sea foam green eyes with pale skin and blood red hair, with a scar on his forehead that my father gave him. Temari has blond hair and dark eyes, Kankuro has brown hair and dark eyes also. Sasori has blood red hair, like Gaara's. When they all left, I felt betrayed that they actually left me and that my mother is the one whom took them all away. We were always together, never once alone. But now I have no happiness and am always alone.

The time when I thought I found happiness again, was when I broke. He said that he loved me and would always be there for me when I needed him, but he changed. He started to hit me like father would and I would be in more pain. Every time that he would hit me, he said that he doesn't want to, but I had to learn to obey him. He always said that he was all I would ever have, that no one else would love me. I would always be alone.

Before my father started to hit me and I was still living in Japan… I had this friend who I knew ever since I was young. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, I met him in kindergarten. We both had the same teacher, we would play together every day. When we got older, we would call each other every day and try to convince our parents to take us to see each other. I was so happy then, but then I had to move away from him. That was when my father started to hit me.

Today is the day I have school. I'm a new student at Konoha High School, My father, Akiko and myself moved from America to Japan this week. We moved to America when my mother left us for her knight, because my dad wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. I think he was also scared that he would loose Akiko and possibly myself to her, the way he lost my other siblings. At least, I think he would miss me… He was somewhat nice before mother…

"Sakura get up you ungrateful child, you have school today. If I don't see you up in five minutes your gonna wish you were in heaven!" my father screamed at me.

I got up quickly because I knew that I must obey my father or I would get hurt. I grabbed my school uniform from my closet and walked to the bathroom to take a cold five minute shower. If I take a warm one then Akiko would get mad that she doesn't get the warm water all to herself and my father would hit me. I got out of the shower and looked at my bruises from my father and Zaku gave to me, I grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a clean towel and started to clean my wounds. After that I rubbed a cream on my bruises to make them unnoticeable. The cream was called _Crème Haruchi_; developed by one of my many father's business's associate's wife. I never looked further into it of my own free will due to a subconscious fear of discovering something disturbing. When that was done I dressed into my black sailor uniform with a red bow. I grabbed my locket that my mother gave to me when I was young, I then walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Akiko and father. I made them eggs, bacon, pancakes, and got them orange juice. Father grew addicted to western food. I grabbed an apple for breakfast and walked out the door to walk to school.

On the way I saw many kids my age who were gaping and smiling at me and were trying to be nice, but I knew that it wasn't because they wanted to be my friend, it was because they wanted to make fun of me. I look like a nerd, and who doesn't like to make fun of a nerd? At least that's how it was in America… but here in Japan, they might be staring due to my western like appearance. (I am of Japanese descent from my mother, but I also have some European genetics from my birth father.) But something told me that was just wishful thinking. They'll grow to eventually see me as the outcast I am. All teenagers are the same.

I just kept on walking, never to look back at them when they tried to get my attention. When I made it there and walked through the gate, everybody stopped and looked at me like I had grown three heads. I just kept walking to the office, ignoring the sudden pang in my chest.

"Who are you?" a woman, who was about 29, said to me.

" That's Haruno Sakura… she's the new student. She is in my class. I have her stuff ready," a man said from behind me. He looked about 30, and had strangely silver hair that lacked gravity and a mask covering half of his face.

"Oh Kakashi! I didn't see you there! How have you and **Rin** been doing? I hope there haven't been any fights lately with you two, that would be a shame... But just so you know, I'm here if you need me for anything… and I mean _Anything_." the woman flirted with him, or at least tried to.

" Oh I believe that I don't need your help with anything, but thank you. Come along Sakura, your in my first period. I have your _buruma_ and schedule in my room." he answered her. He walked away with myself in toe.

" I apologize for her behavior, she isn't the most nice person. By the way I'm Hatake Kakashi, your teacher for many classes." he said smiling at me.

" Hello, it's fine I'm used to it" I deadpanned. He seems like a nice person, maybe I'll have one good teacher this year who doesn't hate me.

" So where did you move from?"

"America"

" Oh really… I heard that it was beautiful there. And their baseball teams… I always wanted to go there."

" Yeah, it is pretty there. But Japan is where I am originally from."

"Which prefecture?"

"Um… I…" I decided not to comment due to me not knowing. Also a prefecture? Isn't that the Japanese equivalent to a state?

" Oh well, I hope you have a good year here and I also hope that you will have fun. …I'm here if you need to talk about anything Sakura. Don't be afraid to talk to me. Anyways… here is the class. I hope you enjoy. Class starts in about three minutes so just sit wherever for now until students start to come in." he smiled at me then walked to his desk and sat down. He had a orange book in his hands, Icha Icha Paradise.

'_Great the teacher that I like, is a pervert. Wonderful, I hope I'll fit in here. I wonder how he knew that something was wrong with me, maybe I'm becoming an open book? '_

I sat farthest in the back, where it's hard to see me because of a bookcase.

**END**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and not thought that it was boring.**

**I haven't decided if I'm going to explain the abuse, or if I'm just going to do what I did with this chapter and skip it. **

**Tell me what you think so far, I would love to here from you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S FLAMES.**

**~BloodyWeapons40Bubble **


	3. First Period

_**I'm sorry for the wait. I had allot going on and tests to study for. I decided that I will write the abuse but not to bad. I hope you like this chapter and review to let me know what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.**_

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE  
**_

_**Thinking- **__LALA_

_**Inner Sakura-LALA**_

_**Song-**__LALA_

_**Regular-**_LALA

* * *

_**RECAP**_

'_Great the teacher that I like, is a pervert. Wonderful, I hope I'll fit in here. I wonder how he knew that something was wrong with me, maybe I'm becoming an open book? '_

I sat farthest in the back, where it's hard to see me because of a bookcase.

**_PRESENT_**

When the bell rang student started to come in, they didn't notice me. They just continued to talk among themselves as if the teacher let them do that everyday.

"Class listen up…..We have a new student who just moved here from America….So treat her with respect…Sakura can you please come up and introduce yourself?"

I didn't want to go up there and introduce myself, they were just going to make fun of me. But I had no choice but to go up.

I got up from my seat and walked up to the front of the class with Kakashi-Sensei.

" My name is Haruno Sakura" I said with as little emotion as I could muster up.

"How about you tell us some likes, dislikes, and stuff like that?"

"I like some stuff and I dislike a lot of things" I said. I knew that I couldn't really say what I was interested into or what I dislike because I really don't want to get made fun of at this school. I'm already the weird one with pink hair down to my waist and bright green eyes. They were going to make fun of me for those things.

"Okay then…thank you Sakura…hmmm how about you go and sit besides Sasuke then….Sasuke please raise your hand."

I looked around for the person I was supposed to sit next to, but nobody raised there hand. Maybe it was because they didn't want to sit next to a freak like me.

"Well it seems that Mr. Uchiha is not here" he mumbled something under his breath "Okay then….the empty seat by the window is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year."

I walked over to my seat, I knew that everyone was staring at me. I was used to it.

"Sense there is a new student today and I don't really feel like teaching you today….We will have free time." Kakashi-sensei said to the class sounding bored.

As soon as he said that the class started to get loud and I saw paper airplanes flying around the room. I looked around the room to see if I could remember any of the students.

'_Well that kid looks familiar, he has the same eyes and hair as my old class mate used to. I wonder if that's him' _I thought to myself. I reached down into my bag to get my I-pod.

I put on a familiar song blasting through my ears Darling by Eyes Set to Kill.

" Who are you and what are you doing sitting at that desk" a voice said from beside me, it seems like I knew the voice from somewhere but I didn't know where. It was a deep, sexy kind of voice that every girl could fall for. I knew that he was the popular one before I even looked at him. When I finally did look at him I never would have ever imagined that he would have a deep sexy voice and be handsome also, not that I would admit that to anyone. He has Raven colored hair in the shape of a chickens ass with deep onyx colored eyes that I could get lost in. His eyes, they looked so empty and sad but with hatred. He was wearing the school uniform, a black shirt, white button up long sleeve shirt and a red tie that hung loosely around his neck.

" I'm a new student and I was told to sit here," I deadpanned back to him

"Hn" he replied and sat next to me.

'_So he must be Sasuke Uchiha, that name seems so familiar like I've known it before. Oh yeah he was my best friend as a child. Wow….he looks so grown up and mature. He looks just like me, but not the same. Like we've gone through the same crap in our lives. I wonder if he remembers me? If he does what will he do? Will he be like everyone else or different? I remember how he used to look at me, with the kindest eyes and a surreal smile I knew he only gave to me. He was my first crush, my first love, my first kiss, he was everything to me and I was everything to him. But now when he looked at me, it wasn't how he used to look at me it was full of hate, sadness, and something else I couldn't figure out. I knew at that moment that he wasn't the same Sasuke that I fell in love with, but neither was I the same Sakura that he knew. I changed allot sense then also. I wonder what happened to him to make him so cold and distant?_

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" he asked annoyed without looking at me.

"I was just remembering something" I replied back at him with the same emotion I used when talking to the class or any other person.

The bell rang and I walked up to Kakashi-Sensei for my schedule, when the students rushed out to go to there next class.

Hatake-Homeroom

Hatake-Reading

Hatake-Language

Mitarashi-P.E

Guy-Science

Sarutobi-History

Morino-Math

Yuhi-Orchestra

* * *

**_Authors Note_**  
**_PLEASE READ_**  
**_I have no idea what to do next, I mean I have it in my head but I just cant seem to put it on paper or type it. So if you have any ideas for the next chapter then please let me know, that would really help me out allot. I'm sorry that it's so short, I'll try and write longer chapters but like I said I have writers block. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S FLAMES. REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING._**  
**_~BloodyWeapons40Bubble_**


	4. Dad

_**I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW. I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**_

_**Crystalannon **_

_**prinsesita100 **_

_**livelaughlovepen27**_

_**XxlizziexcielxX **_

_**I tried to PM everyone who added my story to story alerts or favorites or added me as favorite author, but there where to many people and I got confused. I kept on asking myself if I already sent them a message. I was really surprised I got that many people liking my story enough to add it. So thanks.**_

_**I would personally like to thank Crystalannon and prinsesita100 for giving me some ideas for the next chapter, it helped. Well anyways here's the next chapter!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and if I did the world would end because I would screw it up and I cant draw worth crap ****L**

_**Thinking- **__LALA_

_**Flashback-LALA**_

_**Song-**__LALA_

_**Regular-**_LALA

* * *

_**RECAP**_

The bell rang and I walked up to Kakashi-Sensei for my schedule, when the students rushed out to go to there next class.

Hatake-Homeroom

Hatake-Reading

Hatake-Language

Mitarashi-P.E

Guy-Science

Sarutobi-History

Morino-Math

Yuhi-Orchestra

_**PRESENT**_

I decided to just stay in this room during break because I didn't know anyone and I would probably get lost. I sat back in my seat that was assigned to me and got my I-Pod out of my bag.

'_I still can't believe that Sasuke goes here. I missed him so much. He probably doesn't recognize me, I have changed a lot sense we last saw each other. I had a huge forehead and I wore more bright colors then I do now and I was more immature and naive. He's changed too. He is more closed off, and has a look of deep loathing and a desire vengeance…? I wonder what's happened to him? He used to be so nice, funny, gentle, and sweet. However, now that I think about it, he only was like that to me. He was different with other people, more closed off. Maybe he's always been this way but different with me.'_

Just the though of him made me feel tingly inside and when I saw him I felt the same.

"Aren't you going out to break?" a voice said from the far side of the room. When I looked over there I saw a blonde kid with beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

"No" I replied after some time

"Why not?" He asked

"Because I don't know anyone."

"But you now know me and you were sitting next to Teme" He said

"I just met you and who's Teme?" I deadpanned

"Well we could be really good friends and Teme is Sasuke the dude you where sitting next to." I was really shocked because no one had ever said that to me.

"Why do you think me and him would be friends?" I asked

"Because you where staring at him and he actually talked to you" Did it really seem like we were friends? If I remember correctly all he said was "Why do you keep on staring at me" I'm pretty sure that doesn't make us friends. Well we used to be friends.

"We aren't friends, but what's his deal anyways?" I asked. Why not get some info on why Sasuke is so cold?

"Oh… well something happened to his family that made him that way" He replied

"What happened?"

"His whole family was slaughtered by some unknown psychopathic evil nut job!" My eyes shot open and my mouth opened with surprise.

'_Sasuke's family is dead…..? Oh my god!' _My hand came up to my mouth in surprise as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Sasuke's family was always so nice to me and I considered them my family…but now they're dead.

"What happened to Itachi?" I asked before I could stop myself

"He's still alive. Wait! How do you know Itachi and why do you seem like it's your family?" He replied with curiosity in his eyes. What am I supposed to tell him? Do I tell him that I was his best friend or do I tell him I read about him being alive and I wanted to know. No that sounds stupid.

"I-

Before I could tell him anything a girl with blonde hair came in.

"Oh there you are Naruto, Hinata is looking for you" she said.

"Okay, Ino. Thanks, it was nice talking to you Sakura." He said as he smiled at me and walked away.

"Who are you" she asked now in front of my desk

"Sakura" I replied sadly

'That name sounds familiar….hmmmm….Oh yeah I used to pick on you when you were younger. Now I remember." She replied

"Yeah," I replied now looking at her. She has long Blonde hair in a ponytail with an hourglass figure and the school uniform.

"I'm so sorry about that, I really am. I was such a bitch back then. I really don't know why I did that to be honest, maybe I was just jealous because you had gotten Sasuke's attention when no other girl could and I grew to hate you." She explained sadly

"Are you still jealous of me?" I couldn't help but ask

"Not really even though you are really beautiful and exotic with that pink hair and green eyes." She thought I was beautiful? No one ever said that before. Well my mom used to.

"I'm not beautiful"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Well I guess there is no way to tell you that so I'll just leave it at that but you are." She replied confidently.

"Well I got to go and find my boyfriend. Find me during lunch so you can come and hang out with me and my group" she said before I could say anything back to her. She walked away. I turned my I-pod back on and Lips of an Angel popped on. It started to make me remember the first and only time I've ever met my moms knight.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**(Sakura and Gaara are 7, Temari was 10, Kankaro was 8, and Sasori was 12)**_

"_**Mommy where are we going?" I asked my mommy as she pulled me and my siblings in the car with her in the middle of the night.**_

"_**We're going to meet your mommy's knight," she replied. I suddenly grew excited to finally meet him. **_

"_**My daddy?" Gaara asked silently from his spot besides me in the back seat.**_

"_**Yes, your daddy" she replied starting the car up.**_

"_**Is he mine and kanky's father too?" Temari asked from the passengers seat looking at mommy.**_

"_**Sadly no" She replied sounding upset. Temari looked mad, she looked away from her.**_

"_**But don't worry, I'll take all of you away soon" she comforted. I started to look out the window as mommy put on some music. I soon fell asleep holding Gaara's hand.**_

_** When I woke up, I was in a bed with Gaara sleeping right next to me. Temari and Kankaru no where to be seen. I looked around the room finding a dresser, T.V, a night stand by the bed, and a closet. The room was a light purple shade, almost lavender. I felt someone stir beside me and looked at Gaara.**_

"_**Morning" he said sounding groggy**_

"_**Morning" I replied. He looked around the room.**_

"_**Where are we" He asked sounding really tired**_

"_**I don't know. Lets go look for mommy" I said with enthusiasm. He nodded his head as he started to get out of the bed and walked over to the door and looked at me, expecting me to fallow. I got up and headed towards him and took his hand. We started walking downstairs when we heard music coming from a room. We headed towards the room to find mommy and some boy dancing. **_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_**He put his arms around her waist as mommy put her arms around his neck.**_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_**Mommy put her head on his chest**_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

**They ended the song with a kiss**

"**EWWW" Gaara and me said at the same time. They both looked at us, surprised that we saw what they were doing. **

"**What are you two doing awake, I thought you were in bed" my mommy said**

"**We woke up and found out we weren't in our beds" Gaara replied as I looked at the boy by my mommy. He has silver hair and a mask covering his nose and mouth with a eye patch covering one of his eyes. **

"**Who are you and why are you doing that to my mommy?" I asked as I put my arms over my chest."Sakura-honey this is your mommy's knight that I was telling you about," My mommy said as she hugged him.**

"**Oh, well you better not hurt my mommy mister, or I'll get mad at you!" I said as I tried to put on the meanest face I could master.**

"**I would never dream of hurting your mother" He replied as he looked at her sweetly.**

"**Honey this is Kakashi, your father" My mommy told us.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kakashi" I mumbled to myself as I took the ear buds out of my ear and looked at my teacher.

'_So he's the one who took my mom away'_ I thought to myself. I glared at him as kids started to come in and sit down.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I might try and start the next chapter tonight if I don't fall asleep.**_

_**Tell me what you think so far, I would love to here from you. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S FLAMES.**_

_**~BloodyWeapons40Bubble **_


	5. PE

**Im so sorry for taking so long in updating.I have so much going on it's crazy to even think about. I really dont know what I can do about it anymore. Anyways, I deleted chapter 5 because I hated it and I know I can do better then that. This is the new chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and if I did the world would end because I would screw it up and I cant draw worth crap (: **

_**Thinking- **__LALA_

_**Flashback- LALA**_

_**Song-**__ LALA_

_**Regular- **_LALA

**RECAP**

"Kakashi" I mumbled to myself as I took the ear buds out of my ear and looked at my teacher.

'_So he's the one who took my mom away'_ I thought to myself. I glared at him as kids started to come in and sit down.

**PRESENT**

_I never would have thought that my father would be my teacher, it was absurd. And to think I kind of liked him. I never would have dreamed of meeting my real father. That's why he said, "I'm here if you need to talk about anything Sakura. Don't be afraid to talk to me." I'm so stupid for actually believing that he meant those words - he jut said them to try and get close to me because he knew I was his daughter._

With thoughts running through my head about Kakashi, I heard a voice next to me and looked to see Sasuke sitting next to me with a girl with black short hair and dark brown eyes.

"What do you want?" the girl asked me in a condescending voice. I just glared at her in return.

"Leave her alone!" a loud voice said from beside me. I looked and saw Naruto, he was glaring at the girl.

"I'm not, like, doing anything you idiot, why don't you just fuck off and let the adults talk?"

"How about you leave and go try to get laid?" Naruto replied back with anger

"At least I get laid." the girl said

As Naruto was about to reply, the bell rang. With one last glare and a bye to her sweet Sasuke-kun, she went to her seat. Kakashi went up in front of the class and started to write on the board.

"Okay class listen up…..today were going to be getting into groups of three for a assignment. Don't bother getting all excited, because I already paired you up into groups." The whole class groaned with annoyance.

"I will now start to call the groups, when I call you names go and sit next to your group. Okay first group is Naruto, Neji, and Hinata. Next group is Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino." Kakashi kept on calling peoples names out. I was starting to get nervous because there was only a few people left and Sasuke is one of them.

"Okay, last but not least Sasuke, Sakura, and Akiko." The only thought that was running through my head was no. I don't think I can handle being in a group with Akiko or my ex-best friend. Just as I was about to go up to Kakashi and ask for him to change the groups, Akiko came up to us and sat next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun aren't you glad were in a group together, I mean sense were, like, dating and all?" Akiko said. When she said that I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on.

"We aren't dating" Sasuke said to Akiko rudely.

"But Sasu-cakes you kissed me"

"Meet at my house at 5 and we'll start on the project." Sasuke said as he gave me a folded piece of paper right as the bell rang.

* * *

I was walking to my next period which was one of my favorite classes, P.E. As I walked to the locker room, I bumped into Sasuke and was about to fall down, but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his chest. He looked at me and shook his head and walked into the boys locker room. I thought nothing of it and just continued to walk to the girls locker room.

When I got in there, I was shocked to see how clean the locker room was. At my old school, the locker room was the room where you go to get high, the teachers never found out what they were doing. I walked to Mitarashi-sensei's office.

"My name is Sakura Huruno...I need my locker combination." I stated impassively.

"Oh I remember you, your that girl who won the USATF Junior Olympics." She said

"Yeah that was me, can I have my combo now?" I said in a demanding voice. She looked at me and gave me a piece of paper.

Locker number: 327

Combination:26-28-53

I looked at it and went to my locker. I put my Buruma on and saw a note on the floor next to my feet. I picked it up and saw my name written on the front of it.

**Why ****cant I get my mind off you?**

I put the note in my locker and didn't think much of it. I walked out to the track field were everyone was gathered.

"Okay maggots lets start to get you asses into shape. Run 5 laps on the track, NOW!" Mitarashi-sensei yelled. I quickly started to run. I noticed that Sasuke was in this class and was running next to me. I glared at him and hurried to finish running. I was the first one done. I began to stretch and Mitarashi-sensei walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"How many laps can you run on the track?" she asked me. The class started to come back.

"My old teacher made us run 5 miles, but I could run 20" I blankly said to her and continued to stretch

"20 MILES?" I heard Naruto say from the back of the class

"Uzumaki, do you know who this is?" Mitarashi-sensei asked

"That's Sakura-Chan" He said

"This is Huruno Sakura, She got first place in the USATF Junior Olympics. She ran 30 miles in 3 hours"Once she said that everyone stopped and stared at me. I hated all the attention. I wish I could just curl up and die. I quickly ran to the track and started to jog at a fast pace. I just wish all the attention would go away. I started to run because it was the only thing I could do to get away and then it just became a habit, run whenever I needed to get away.

* * *

**_Did you hate it, love it, or do you just think I should just stop writing in general?_**

_**Tell me what you think so far, I would love to here from you. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S FLAMES.**_

_**~BloodyWeapons40Bubble **_


	6. Science

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long to write you guys another chapter. I would have published this sooner, but things kept happening. I've been in the hospital off and on for myself and my friend Paul. I guess I might as well tell you guys why just in case. I was told that I'm dying, and there is no cure for what I have. There are only treatments that don't really work. I was told that last year but it finally sank in. My best friend/Brother died April 1, 2012 at 12:43 AM, which is also yesterday. I'm a mess right now, but I also write the best when I'm a mess. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and if I did the world would end because I would screw it up and make it all about romance and wild sex…just kidding! OH and I can't draw worth crap (:**

_**RECAP**_

"This is Haruno Sakura, She got first place in the USATF Junior Olympics. She ran 30 miles in 3 hours" Once she said that everyone stopped and stared at me. I hated all the attention. I wish I could just curl up and die. I quickly ran to the track and started to jog at a fast pace. I just wish all the attention would go away. I started to run because it was the only thing I could do to get away and then it just became a habit, run whenever I needed to get away.

_**PRESENT**_

When PE was finally over I went to the science classroom and took a seat by the window.

'_Why did she have to so that in front of the class? I hate when all the attention is on me. It drives me crazy because I don't deserve all the attention. Anyways, what's up with that note? I wonder who wrote it. It was probably just some asshole trying to get me all excited then crush me. The same way Zaku did. It still pains me to know what Zaku did to me, I will never forgive him.'_

"Okay class we have a new student so let's shower her with so much youth she'll never want to leave!" I looked up to the teacher and saw a man in green spandex and bushy eye brows. Wow was all I could think of, and not in awe either.

"Sakura Haruno, how about you come up and introduce yourself?" I walked up to the front of the class and said,

"I'm Haruno Sakura" and walked away back to my seat. Just as I was about to sit down the door opened and a handsome man walked in. He was wearing the school uniform, but he had a leather jacket on. He had blood red hair and a tattoo on his forehead that said Ai.

"Gaara?" I said aloud to the class. He looked over at me and smiled a true smile. I ran up to him and hugged with so much emotion I started to cry.

"Sakura, I missed you so much. Please don't cry." He murmured to me as he hugged me back with as much emotion as I gave him.

"I don't mean to interrupt the youthful love going on, but I need to start class." Gai said with stars in his eyes.

I walked to my seat and Gaara followed and sat right next to me. I looked at him and smiled for the first time in a long time.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

'_What the hell? Do they know each other? Are they dating?' _That was the only thing running through my head as I watched Gaara and Sakura. I guess you could say I was jealous, because I wanted to be in Gaara's position so bad.

'_God what am I saying? I don't like her and I sure as hell don't want to be like that with her. Me making her laugh as I kiss her…NO! I can't think like that. I can't. I have to find that girl I can't fall for someone else. I refuse to give up on her. I refuse to. I have to find her.'_

_**Okay well that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it's so short. **_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Did you hate it, love it, or do you just think I should just stop writing in general?**_

_**Tell me what you think so far, I would love to hear from you. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S FLAMES.**_

_**~BloodyWeapons40Bubble **_


End file.
